


Tomorrow Never Comes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron should work on their assigment, but the flesh is so weak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Comes

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Harry Potter woke his boyfriend Ron Weasley with a soft kiss.

“Morning. Why the hell do you wake me up so early? It’s half past five,” Ron said, sleepily.

“We have to go to the Auror Department, because we’ve some catching-up to do. You know why,” Harry said with a sparkle in his eyes, thinking of the delicious blowjob Ron gave him under his desk. He had never experienced such a powerful orgasm as then.

“Righ. In the mood to return the favour?” Ron teased, while his hand slipped into Harry’s shorts.

“No, no! Not now, you horny git,” Harry said. “It’s working time. Go shower and get dressed. We’re in a hurry. Shacklebolt wants our report of the disappearing Pixies by noon.”

“You know what I can do with you in five minutes,” Ron purred with scarlet ears, while stroking Harry’s half-erect cock. “Just relax. You’ll feel less stressed after I’m done with you.”

Harry knew there was no escape, nor did he want to. Fuck Shacklebolt. Not literally, of course. Kingsley didn’t know that he and Ron were together and Harry liked it that way. It was none of his business.

Ron kept on stroking Harry’s cock, which stood at full attention now. He was close already. Very close.

“No, your turn now,” Harry whispered, blinded with lust. He wanted to feel Ron’s dick deep inside his mouth.

Ron moaned hard while Harry pulled down his boxers. He sucked Ron’s nipples, while Harry’s hands caressed his belly, his thighs, his balls…

“Harry, please, touch it,” Ron begged.

“Not yet,” teased Harry. He wanted Ron to beg more. His hands twirled in Ron’s pubic hair. He liked the soft touch of it. The musky smell of Ron’s stone-hard cock almost made Harry come.

“Harry, please…”

Harry pulled back Ron’s foreskin and he saw the mushroom shaped head, wet with pre-come.  
He wanted to taste it. Ron moaned harder and harder, while Harry caressed the head with his finger.

“You want me to suck it?” Harry teased with a big smile.

“Yes, Harry.”

“You want me to suck you hard? Suck you until you feel that itching, delicious feeling inside your cock?”

“Yes, Harry. Please do it,” Ron groaned . He looked so sweet when he was in need for release; his ears red with excitement and his cheeks blushed with passion.

Harry couldn’t control himself anymore and almost dived on Ron’s cock. He licked the head, while he sucked hard on his dick.

“Touch yourself,” Ron moaned. “ Going to come soon, Harry.”

Harry sucked harder and faster, while stroking his own rock hard cock. He knew Ron was on the brink of a powerful orgasm.

“I’m coming..uuuuh…” Ron shouted. Harry felt Ron’s semen spurting against his tongue. Harry threw himself over the edge with a few strokes and a powerful orgasm hit his entire body, his spunk spurted all over the bed.

“Hmm…s’nice…” Ron mumbled absent-mindedly .

“Y’right… Harry whispered sleepily as his orgasm slowly decreased. He knew they would have to work very hard on finishing their report, but it was worth it. He kissed his lover on the lips and pulled him close, settling in for a well earned nap.


End file.
